<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ye Olde Romance of Creation (Memphis) by Yaoi_Hands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294761">Ye Olde Romance of Creation (Memphis)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Hands/pseuds/Yaoi_Hands'>Yaoi_Hands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Religion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature &amp; Mythology, Iambic Pentameter, Kemeticism, Kemetism, Mythology References, Other, Shakespearean Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Hands/pseuds/Yaoi_Hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Memphis creation mythology retold in Shakesperean language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atum/Nun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ye Olde Romance of Creation (Memphis)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ye Olde Romance of Creation (Memphis)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Thither did doth cometh into being as the heart and thither did doth cometh</p><p>Into being as the tongue in the form of Atum. The palmy most wondrous one</p><p>Is Ptah, who is't transmitted life to all the gods, as well as to their Ka’s, through this</p><p>Heart, by which Horus did doth becometh Ptah, and through this tongue, by which Djehuty</p><p>Did doth becometh Ptah. Thus't did happen yond the heart and tongue did gain control ov'r every</p><p>Other member of the corse, by teaching yond he is in e’ry corse and in every</p><p>That from which we speaketh of all gods, all men, all cattle, all creeping things, and</p><p>Everything yond liveth, by bethinking and commanding everything yond</p><p>He wishes. His Ennead is ere him in the form of teeth and lips. Yond is the</p><p>Equivalent of the semen and hands of Atum. Whereas the Ennead of</p><p>Atum did doth cometh into being by his semen and fingers, the Ennead</p><p>Of Ptah, however, is the teeth and lips in this that from which we speaketh, which</p><p>Pronounced the name of everything, from which Shu and Tefnut did doth cometh forth,</p><p>And which wast the fashioner of the Ennead. The sight of the eyes, the hearing</p><p>Of the ears, and the smelling the air by the nose, they report to the heart. Is't this</p><p>Which causes every did complete concept to cometh forth, and 't is the tongue which</p><p>Announces what the heart thinkest. Thus all the gods wast did form and his Ennead</p><p>Wast did complete. Forsooth, all the divine charge very much did doth cometh into</p><p>Being through what the heart did doth bethink and the tongue commanded. Thus the Ka</p><p>Spirits wast did maketh and the Hemsut spirits wast appointed, they who is't</p><p>Maketh all provisions and all nourishment, by this speech. Thus justice wast given</p><p>To him who is't doest what is did like, and injustice to him who is't doest</p><p>What is disliked. Thus life wast given to him who is't hath peace and death wast given</p><p>To him who is't hath sin. Thus wast did maketh all worketh and all crafts, the action</p><p>Of the arms, the movement of the forks, and the activity of ev’ry member,</p><p>In conformance with this hest which the heart did doth bethink, which did doth cometh forth</p><p>Through the tongue, and which gives value to everything. Thus 't did</p><p>Happen yond 't wast did doth sayeth of Ptah: “He who is't did maketh all and did</p><p>Doth endue the gods into being.” He is forsooth Ta-Tenen, who is't did doth</p><p>Endue forth the gods, for everything did doth cometh forth from him, nourishment</p><p>And provisions, the offerings of the gods, and every valorous thing. Thus 't wast</p><p>Did discover and did understand yond his strength is ranker than yond of the oth’r</p><p>Gods. And so Ptah wast did satisfy, after he did hath't did maketh ev’rything,</p><p>As well as all the divine charge. He did hath't did form the gods, he did hath't did mak’th</p><p>Cities, he did hath't did found nomes, he did hath't did put the gods in their shrines, he did</p><p>Hath't established their offerings, he did hath't did found their shrines, he did hath't did mak’th</p><p>Their bodies like yond with which their hearts wast did satisfy. So the gods did enter</p><p>Into their bodies of every kind of wood, of every kind of stone, of</p><p>Every kind of clay, or aught which might groweth upon him, in which they did hath't</p><p>Taken form. So all the gods, as well as their Ka’s gathered themselves to him, content</p><p>And doth associated with the Lord of the Two Lands. Thus the tale concludeth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>